Mirror Image
by mockinjay771995
Summary: Are you willing to face your reflection. Sure you'll say yes to seem brave. But, you'll figure out something you don't want to know and then you'll try to back out. I know, reader. Don't try to lie. I tried the same thing, but I was forced to stay and face an enemy unlike any other. My mirror image- Sequel to Chosen Destiny.
1. Reflection

**So this is my first chapter of Mirror Image. Just to start out I want to dedicate this story to every single one of the viewers of my last story. Please enjoy and tell me if you want to me to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own House of Anubis**

Chapter 1: Reflection

What do you see when you look in a mirror, reader? Let me guess, your reflection. Well you're partly right. Yes you will see your reflection, but your reflection isn't as simple as you think. It's an exact copy of you. Which is a problem. Your reflection is the only person who knows you more than you know yourself. You may think you know who you are.

Do you think you're smart, kind, brave, selfless,honest, strong willed, optimistic? Well chances are you might be. But what about the things you don't think about

Are you selfish, ignorant, stubborn, deceitful, emotionless, unsympathetic, negative, weak? You might not think about these things but your reflection knows the things about you you don't want to figure out. So I'm going to ask you again, reader, what do you see when you look in a mirror?

I suppose I should get to my story now. Most people start from the beginning, but just to keep you interested I'm going to start from the middle. Just before it all happened.

It was about two weeks into my first semester at my new boarding school in England, I remember sitting in the living room of Anubis House with my best friend and boyfriend Ethan Miller.

"I hate the Pythagorean whatever." Ethan said after ten minutes of working with the same problem.

"It's simple." I said trying to calm him down. He just shook his head.

"I don't see why we have to know this stuff we won't ever use it anywhere but math class."

"We have to know it for the pop-quiz tomorrow."

"Ugh!" I just rolled my eyes at him. Doing homework after school was a activity usually shared by every member of Anubis House. Except for today. Everyone else went to see some sappy love story movie in town. I'm not really into that stuff and I know Ethan isn't either.

Finally overly frustrated Ethan threw his notebook across the room.

"Want to go for a hike?" He offered already getting to his feet. Since I had finished my homework long before he did I followed him out the door and towards the thick forest by the house.

If I hadn't gone with him that day I probably would've had a fairly normal year of school, but I did go with him and I did end up facing an enemy that might drive me down.

Myself.

**This chapter is short and I just wasn't sure how to start this story, but it gets better from here. I promise! Please keep reading and review any thoughts or suggestions you have**

**-Mockingjay**


	2. Foggy Mirrors

Chapter 2: Foggy Mirrors

Shai's POV

trees rose up on either sides breaking the sunlight into patches scattered across the path before us. Comfortable silence was broken only by the sound of leaves and twigs crunching underneath our footsteps. The woods were always a place that I felt calm. Even despite what happened over the summer.

An old enemy of my parents managed to escape from the spirit world where the forgotten ruler Senkarah banished him. After figuring out that I was the new Chosen One, Rufus kidnapped my mom and held her captive in an old jailhouse about two miles away from my dad's house, where I was staying for the summer. After being kidnapped on more than one occasion, along with all of my friends and their parents, we managed to escape and figure out Rufus' plan. We found Rufus attempting to sacrifice a young boy in the woods, he was trying to open a door between the physical and spirit worlds. After the boy was rescued, Rufus used the spirits he already summoned to entrap the members of Sibuna, this generation and the last. Somehow I was able to harness the energy of the spirit world and turn the power against him, banishing Rufus and his spirit accomplice Aye to the farthest corner of the spirit world. We they'll hopefully never return. Which is still a microscopic possibility. Since then I've been having nightmares of Rufus returning almost every night for two months.

Suddenly something nailed me in the back of the head, knocking me out of my reverie.

"Ethan, Ow!" I exclaimed. He laughed and then he scoped up a bright green Frisbee on the ground.

"A simple heads up would've been appreciated." I informed him as he chucked the Frisbee at my head again. I reached up and grabbed it from the air. We continued throwing the Frisbee around until it finally got caught up in a tree.

"Really?" Ethan called as I headed towards the tree the Frisbee was caught in. I looked up about ten feet above my head was the bright green disk was hooked on a branch.

"You want me to get it?" I jumped when I heard Ethan's voice an inch from my ear. I looked at him uncertain. He was taller and had a muscular build. There was no way the tree branches would hold him.

"No I got it." Still uncertain my voice came out quietly. Unlike Ethan I was short for my age and I was slender. Frankly I was built for climbing, except for one problem, I wasn't a fan of heights. Or maybe I just wasn't a fan of falling, take your pick.

I grabbed a branch and slowly but surly the ground sank further and further away.

When I reached the right branch I grabbed the Frisbee and I tossed it down to Ethan. I was about to scramble back down to the ground, but something caught by eye. A trail of smoke was rising up from a small clearing in the woods about half a mile away. Curiosity immediately overcame my fear of heights. People aren't supposed to camping in these woods. They were private property of the school. Hell, Ethan and I could get suspended for just walking here. I climbed down the tree at twice the speed I Went up it. When my feet touched the ground I was already heading in the general direction of the smoke.

"Where are you going?" Ethan yelled after me.

"Towards the smoke." I yelled back. When he caught up with me he voiced a point most would think about before even moving. "Aren't we supposed to move away from the potential dangers?"He asked. I just shrugged and forged on, my partner in crime right by my sides.


	3. Prisms

Chapter 3: Prisms

Shai's POV

As we walked towards the smoke trail unsettling images began to form in my head. Images of sacrificial fires and strange symbols drawn on monuments. Suddenly the silence wasn't comforting anymore, It was suffocating. No noise pressed in on me making me claustrophobic, desperate for open space despite the fact that we had about five acres with nothing but space, plants, and silence. I shuddered and forged ahead.

Most people wouldn't have thought twice about the smoke, probably not even noticing it at all. But I'm not most people. In fact I'm one of the two people in the world like me. The other person was walking a few steps behind.

I'm the Chosen One, a direct descendent from the Egyptian princess, Amneris. Not only that, I've also learned that the Chosen One is considered a bridge between the spirit and physical worlds. Kind of spooky when dead people haunt your dreams but you get used to it. Ethan was my Osirion, my protector. Maybe being my protector by birth is the only reason he listens to my weird instinctive moments and seemingly absurd suspicions but the fact still remains that he's here and following me to one of the most secluded places in the school, that's all that I care about at the moment.

Soon the woods thinned and I found myself standing at the edge of a clearing. The clearing gradually got steeper until it created a reasonable sized hill. That weird instinctive feeling returned tethering me to the hill. I circled it looking for anything to explain my gut feeling. I found it in about five seconds. A couple of branches were piled up at the base of the hill. It was obviously not natural, it almost looked like the work of a child. I moved the branches and revealed a hole two feet high and three feet wide. When I crawled on my stomach I could just fit. When I had managed to scramble through the hole I found that it was actually tall enough for me to stand. The hill had been transformed into a child's hobbit hole. It was all so small. Small breaks in the dirt let sunlight in and a small wooden table sat in the path of the sunlight. A small piece of a tree trunk sat beside the table as a makeshift chair. Small trinkets and strange objects were pressed into the soil walls. In the 'windows' small shards of glass hung from worn threads tied to roots. The glass shards caught the light and sent rainbows into the space. On the table there lay a jumble of weathered drawings. When I picked up a coffee colored piece of paper the corner of the page broke into dust in my hand. I set the paper back down and I examined the picture. There was two stick figures one with a hat and the other with long hair. Above the stick figures _Mommy and Daddy_ was scribbled in a child's print.

Behind me a scratching sound brought me back to reality. Ethan was struggling to fit through the tiny entrance. No words passed between us as we used our hands to widen the hole. When it was finally large Ethan crawled through and joined me in the hill.

"I think it was a play house." I told him after he took in everything. He nodded at me, "Do you think it was Sarah's?" He asked. "I don't know. Spirits tend to leave energy on places they visited a lot before they died, I don't feel any here."

"Maybe she didn't visit this place a lot." He offered, "I mean according to the stories mom told me, Sarah was watched by Victor's dad a lot. Maybe she didn't have an opportunity to come here a lot."

"Maybe..." I echoed.

"You could always ask her." It was a quiet suggestion, so quiet if it came from anybody else I would've thought I imagined it. But it came from Ethan and there was no doubt in my mind that he said it.

"You know I haven't been able to contact her since the whole Rufus incident."  
"I also know that spirits never truly move on and that if they want to they can be contacted in any part of the spirit world."

"If they want to." I reminded him.

We continued to search the playhouse in silence. I managed to open a latched box hidden in the corner, inside was a large collection of books, but they weren't children's books, they were large volumes written in different languages. I spotted regular languages like French, Spanish, and Chinese. But I also spotted old languages like Latin, Greek, and Hieroglyphics.

At the very bottom of the wooden box there was a stack of drawings tied together with a piece of string. Kind of like a newspaper stack. The first drawing was very unlike a child's, it was a man's face complete with symmetry, depth, and shading. Worst of all a pair of very realistic red eyes stared up at me.

I shuddered and then I returned everything back to the box and I relatched it.

I looked up to see Ethan leaning against the wall watching me. "This was obviously a kid's play house. But, whoever it was they seemed to know a lot of stuff about whatever Rufus was planning." Ethan said nothing for a minute. Then, "Look at the wall. What do you see?" I did what he said and I looked at the opposite wall were the weird objects had been jammed into the dirt wall.

"I don't see it?" I confessed, angry that I couldn't connect the dots. "Stand where I am." He instructed stepping aside. I mimicked his previous position and I glanced at the wall. I saw it now.

The objects created a patter in the wall. It look like a crescent moon with a a thick middle on the right side that gradually got smaller as it turned. A star was in the center if the moon.

"Where have you seen that before?" Ethan asked as realization dawned on my face. I looked at him unable to continue staring at that horrific symbol.

"Rufus wrote it on the stone at the ceremony. It's the symbol of the spirit world."

**Okay so I had major writer's block and it's the last day if school tomorrow, it's just been a long week. Chapter 3 is up and a picture of the symbol can be seen on my profile. **

**-MockingJay **


	4. Trick Mirrors

Chapter 4:Trick Mirrors

?'s POV

I returned to the playhouse I was so used to as a child. When I got to the hill I immediately noticed some things were off. The branches were moved and the whole had been widened recently. I ignored the warning signs. I needed to get rid of the first relic and I also couldn't break it.

I crawled into the play house and I examined my old safe haven. It was just an old memory now but it was once the center of my happiness. It seemed poetic to put the relic that took so many people's happiness and put it in the place that housed mine.

I put a hook into the soil and I hung the old Egyptian mirror on the hook.

"May the Gods have mercy on however stumbles on this curse." I whispered as I took one last look at the mirror. I didn't see my reflection, I knew I'd have to give blood for that to happen, frankly I's rather give my own life that face that curse.


	5. Mirage

Chapter 5: Mirage

Shai's POV

It was Saturday. Two days after Ethan and I had found the playhouse in the woods. Since the box I opened had a picture of someone who resembled the way people look when they're possessed by a spirit Ethan and I decided Sibuna should check it out.

When we got to the play house (after being lost for about an hour and half-thank you Ethan) I opened the box and I began to pass around the photos. The more I looked at them the creepier they got. The first one was the photo of the man, his eyes were glowing red and half of his face was covered in shadow giving him the kind of terrifying look usually only exclusive to spirits. I passed that one to Kiara. The next photo was a picture of the spirit world symbol written on a monument much like the one in the cemetery last summer. It was complete with even the strange red ink that Rufus had used. I passed that one to Ethan. The next one I pulled out was someone lying on the ground surrounded by the black shroud of a spirit. I passed that one to Jade. The next one was a full moon shining over a clearing full of shadows. I passed that one to Alex. The last one was someone standing in a clearing surrounded by a halo of golden light. A large funnel of dark clouds was touching the Earth maybe twenty feet from the figure. In the center of the shadows you could just make out the outline of another figure.

Without warning my mind reversed back to that night in the woods. I remember seeing my friends and family at the mercy of Rufus. I remember the feeling of powerlessness. I'm not sure exactly how I had done it but somehow I had brought the combined power of all of the previous Chosen One's into myself. I heard all of their thoughts and I felt all of their urges. Even thinking about it makes me feel insane and totally out-of-control. I've never felt so reckless and unattainable. I didn't like the feeling at all and even to this day the thought of what I had done scared me.

I looked up to see the others looking at each others photo's and talking about last summer. I shifted my attention away from the conversation. Instead I did a visual inventory of the place. I instantly noticed something different.

"Hey Ethan, was that mirror there before?" I asked motioning to the new décor on the wall. I got a bad feeling.

"If the mirror wasn't here last time than that means that someone else knows about this place."

"Maybe it was here last time and we just didn't see it." He said. I could tell he was uncomfortable about investigating something strange, especially after all that happened last summer.

"No, it wasn't here." I pressed. "Look it's hung on the wall with the spirit world symbol, there's no way we could've missed it."

"Wait there was a spirit world thing in here?!" Kiara yelled. "I'm leaving." She said heading for the door. I ran after Kiara and grabbed her arm.

"Kiara relax, if it was ever a portal or anything like that it's deactivated now. There's no energy coming through it. We'll be fine."

"Fine," She relented. "But, if any misty or shadowy person comes through that wall, I'm leaving and not coming back."

I rolled my eyes Kiara was usually all talk when it came to quitting, she was just as involved as the rest of us. To be fair she had a legitimate point to be scared, last summer Rufus had possessed her, she fought it off but when it came to spirits she wasn't exactly enthusiastic.

"How do you think the mirror got here?" Alex, Kiara's brother, asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." I admitted. I _hated _not knowing. "Do you think Rufus put it here?" Jade asked. She was Ethan's sister. I wouldn't consider me and Jade best friends allies might be a better word. "I'm pretty sure he didn't, I mean Shai kind of banished him to the darkest corner of the spirit world." Ethan pointed out.

"Wait just a minute," Kiara said. We all fell silent. "Is this really all that important. I someone was kidnapped last time we went all 'Sibuna' this mirror mysteriously appearing here isn't exactly a crime." Kiara had a point, and we all knew it still I had a gut feeling and I don't ignore those easily.

After a few more minutes of exploring the room everyone began to file out.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Dinner." Alex called back. He showed me his watch.

**5:10 **Was illuminated in neon green light. "You guys coming?" Alex asked. For a second I wondered why he said 'you guys' but I glanced behind me and saw Ethan still inside the room. "Just a few minutes, I promise." He just shook his head and went off towards Anubis House.

"Think they'll find their way back." Ethan asked me. "Well you're not leading them so they'll be fine." I said. He just rolled his eyes.

There was one thing that annoyed me and delighted me about Ethan he knew me well.  
"You don't believe Kiara about the mirror not being important." He said. It wasn't a question, he knew. "I wish I did but I don't." I admitted.

"Well if you're going to do something stupid I guess I should stay." He sighed.

"Is the fact that you're my 'protector' the only reason you're staying." I asked. He shrugged. "One of three."

"Are you going to tell me the other two?"

"Maybe eventually." I rolled my eyes.

I walked up to the mirror. It was obviously ancient. Hieroglyphics were carved throughout the outside of the mirror. It looked like it was made of stone. On the top of the mirror the symbol of the spirit world was made of red and blue gems.

I put my hand on the crown of the mirror and I carefully slid my hand down the side of the mirror. I was surprised when pain shot up my arm.

"Ow." I pulled my hand back. A gash had been created from the base of my pinkie to the heel of my hand.

"Why is it always this hand." I muttered. My right hand had a scar from a knife, and scar from a bullet, and now the cut from the mirror.

I looked up at the mirror, the hieroglyphics were now glowing red.

It was also the first time I noticed I couldn't see my reflection. The image of the mirror only showed the room behind me. Suddenly the image twisted and gradually my reflection came into the mirror.

The girl in the mirror had my short slim build and my bright green eyes, she also had my long wavy dark hair tied into a ponytail like mine was. She was also wearing the same navy blue sweater and blue jean shorts that I was wearing. The reflection looked like me but somehow I knew it just wasn't.

"What the hell." Ethan said looking at my reflection. Suddenly my reflection's face contorted in rage and she let out a peircing scream. I noticed the mirror stayed solid but the other pieces of glass around the room shattered.

"Go?" Ethan asked.  
"Go!" I agreed.

Together we sprinted through the entrance and into the woods. When we were a reasonable distance away we stopped to catch our breath.

"Let's go back to the house. I think it's time for a Sibuna meeting." I said. Ethan nodded. "Agreed."

I turned right but Ethan turned left. "Ethan it's this way.." I told him. "Well I think I'll go faster this way." He said motioning to the direction he was facing. I let him walk into the trees and I mentally began to count down the seconds.

_1O_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

Before I even got to five Ethan quickly stepped back into view. "On second thought." He said. "I'll go with you, wouldn't want you getting hurt." I rolled my eyes.

_And he's supposed to be my protector. _

**Thank You all for being so patient. I recently went on vacation with my family and we had no internet acess so I couldn't write. Also quick note, while on vacation I wrote up a sloppy copy of a House of Anubis-Percy Jackson crossover. So if anyone is interested in reading it should be up in a few days. **

**-Mockingjay**


	6. Open Reflection

Chapter 6: Open Reflection

Kiara's POV

About ten minutes after Trudy served us dinner Shai and Ethan came running into the house like they were being chased, which was only all too possible.

"Where were you two?" Trudy asked, a bit alarmed. They both looked at each other and then to us for help. I didn't know what to tell Trudy without blatantly lying. "We got lost." Ethan finally said, slowly.

_That's probably not a total lie. _I thought. I returned to my dinner hoping the questions would stop.

"Well how in the world did you guys get lost on campus?" Trudy continued. I gave Alex a long look that clearly said, help them. "Hey guys, Trudy made dinner." Alex said, a little louder than was probably good. Trudy seemed to unknowingly take the hint. "Oh right, come on sit down dinner's been ready for a while now." Ethan and Shai quickly sat down and began to eat. As soon as Trudy left the room Shai turned to Alex. "Thank you." She said. "I was afraid she'd keep asking questions."

Alex shrugged. "No problem B.S. Is my specialty." We just laughed and continued eating. I noticed Sophie and David kept shooting us looks.

_Oh Boy_

Shai's POV

After dinner I quickly gathered Sibuna and we all went to mine and Kiara's room. When everyone was settled in the room I started.

"Okay that mirror is not normal." One sentence. I got out one sentence before the protests started.

"Yes it is, please. I don't need worry lines."-Kiara.

"ALIENS! I BLAME ALIENS!"- Alex.

"We're screwed."-Jade.

"Subtle."-Ethan.

"Hey, stop. Just let me explain." The room fell silent. I felt like their listening was just to humor me, but at least they weren't yelling.

"I didn't like the feeling I got when I looked at the mirror, so Ethan and I stayed back to examine it. The mirror didn't show people in the reflection, it only showed the room. When I touched the mirror I cut my hand and the mirror seemed to absorb the blood. When the mirror absorbed the blood it showed me my reflection. But the reflection wasn't a reflection it didn't copy me, it had a mind of it's own. I think there's something really wrong here." I concluded.

I could tell that they were about to burst into another fit of yelling. But they were stopped by the worst possible voice.

Mine.

"All reflections have a mind of their own. They just need the help of the curse to do what they want." We all turned to look at my full length mirror hanging on the door of the closet. My reflection stared back at us, but unlike me my reflection was smiling.

Jade was the first person to speak up. "What do you mean 'curse'?" She asked. We all sat there waiting for the answer. My reflection's eyes glanced between me and Ethan. "You people need to learn more about your heritage." It sighed, as though it was talking to a group of children. "Before there they kept records of everything in Ancient Egypt reflections were not bound to copy mortals. They were allowed to wander free in their own world instead of following mortals around everywhere. But the thing is, reflections knew too much about people, they heard them ranting to themselves. We see inside your thoughts. But that scared people especially people in power, so the Pharaoh at the time called on his most trusted magician to trap everyone's reflections in the Hall of Mirrors."

This time I spoke up first. "What do you mean you can see inside our heads?" Kiara asked, nervous.

"I mean I know everything about the person I'm bound to. For example, I know that Shai hated her father when he left and she still gets angry at him a little every time they talk." I felt a couple eyes on me but I wasn't focused in that I was focused on the fact that no matter what I thought of it would know about.

"I know what you're thinking, I'll show you the Hall of Mirrors." I was surprised that she knew my thoughts so instantly, even I wasn't a hundred percent sure I _did_ want to see the Hall of Mirrors.

"Come on." Before I could react my reflection had somehow pulled me through the solid glass mirror and into another world.

**I'm sorry that I haven't really written in a while but I had really bad writer's block. Oh also if anyone did end up checking about the HOA-Percy Jackson crossover I will not be posting it because my computer will not let me save the file. Sorry.**

**-Mockingjay.**


	7. The Hall of Mirrors

Chapter 7:The Hall of Mirrors

Shai's POV

Unless your own reflection is allowing you to pass through don't go running into a mirror. I was incredibly shocked when my reflection had pulled me through my mirror and we actually went through, I was honestly half expecting to bash my head on the glass and look like a dumb-ass.

The sensation of traveling between worlds is hard to explain. It's like being thrown into the world's coldest volcano. All you experience is paralyzing chills and boiling heat, there is no in between. And in those conditions that half a second transfer between worlds can seem like an eternity.

When we finally stepped into what my reflection called The Hall of Mirrors I was both shivering and sweating. Unlike most mystical non-mortal places 'The Hall of Mirrors' is a pretty accurate title.

When I was able to recover from my traveling shock I have to admit I was awe-struck. It was actually a hall, a very large hall. The hall spread for what seemed like miles to my left and right and also up. The floor was covered in a thick soupy fog that shrouded anything below my knees from view. Every hundred feet or so a spiral staircase led to a catwalk about ten feet above my head. The stairs and catwalk were made of the same thick fog. The walls of the hall were painted white which caught the light and reflected it making it semi-hard to see clearly. But there wasn't much wall. Most of the wall space was taken up by mirrors. All sorts of mirrors lined the walls, large full bodied mirrors, dressing room mirrors, bathroom mirrors, mirrors with wooden edges, mirrors shaped in the strangest ways, even a couple columns of dozens of little compact or magnetic mirror things. 'The Hall of Mirrors' is definitely the name I'd give the place.

"Overwhelming isn't it?" My reflection asked me. "It's probably the most incredible place I've ever been to." I admitted. My reflection smiled as though she already knew this, which most likely she did.

"Really? Well that's saying something seeing as how we've been to a lot of places. Ireland, China, Japan, Sudan." Yes, it was correct I did travel a lot because mom was a journalist and in the summer I usually traveled with her. But I really didn't like the way my reflection said 'we've'. I gave her a hard look. "We are _not_ the same person, do you understand?"

She laughed, the sound made my skin crawl. "Do _I _understand? Shai you're in my world. You don't understand anything, so come on let me show you." Before I could protest she began to walk to the left, normally I would've just let her leave I didn't want to hear what she had to say anyway. But there was one small problem, I couldn't leave without her. When I put my hand on the mirror we had come through it stayed solid. A bit scared and suddenly feeling claustrophobic despite the largeness of the place, I stared through the mirror and into the mortal world. I saw my friends gathered in a circle staring expectantly at the mirror as though I would walk out of it any second. I knew none of them could see me and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be able to hear me either.

"What's taking so long?" I turned to look at my reflection forcing it way back towards me, it looked downright impatient. It smiled when it saw me. "I see you've found my advantage. Now, I suggest you come with me or your friends will be like that for the next 50 years." I've used that tone before, it was the tone of no negotiation, my way or the high way, and I had a feeling that if she wanted to abandon me here there's nothing I could do to stop her. I took one last fleeting look at my friends before following it into the crowd.

There was probably a couple thousand people in my periphery vision alone, yet the hall was strangely quiet. Everyone was standing in front of a mirror or rushing to get to a mirror, a few people were talking but only to themselves, mimicking the person they were 'bound to' as my reflection put it.

"Why is it so...calm in here?" I asked. It looked at me as though once again I were an ignorant child. "Like I said, it's the magic. These reflections have their own minds and their own wants but thanks to the magic they're forced to copy mortals. The only reason I'm able to be semi free is because you touched the mirror and awoke the curse, well it's more of a blessing really."

"Wait hold up. This is great you have to watch this." My reflection said when a small girl came into view. The girl was short and small, she looked a little older than Sarah so maybe 10 or so. The wore a tattered white nightgown which was torn and soaked in blood. Her dark hair was knotted and blood also was soaked into her hair. I got a look at her face in the mirror she was standing in front of and I saw a young girlish face but the dark eyes were sunken into her head and she had cracks in the skin all over her face, small amounts of blood leaked from the cracks. Her skin was deathly pale almost blueish.

In the mirror a boy about the girls age ran away screaming as the girl reached her hand through the mirror, the boy left behind what looked like a dark bathroom with a few burning candles.

My reflection was laughing. "That was great Mary." It said. When the girl left I turned to my reflection. "Was that Bloody Mary?!" I asked in kind of whisper/yell. My reflection nodded. "Shouldn't she be in the spirit world?" I asked.

"No, she's not a spirit she's a demon. She was never a real person in the first place. A voodoo doctor or something accidentally created her and let her loose in The Hall. Now all she does is give some kids a good scare." I decided not to ask her anymore questions, afraid of the insanity that would come out of it's mouth.

We walked in silence for what seemed like miles, which it might've been considering the enormity of this place. My reflection stopped in front of the first actual door I saw. It was made of dark wood and the number 7 carved into the door. My reflection opened the door and the it proceeded to climb down a set of cold damp stone stairs. I followed at a distance. When we got to the bottom of the staircase I was shivering again. The only thing at the bottom of the stairs was a straight-shot narrow hallway with nothing but a white sheet hanging off of something of the end wall.

"Really?" I asked. "Where are we?"

"In the room of the Seventh Forbidden Mirror." It said it in a dream like way as though it couldn't believe it was actually here.

"And that means what exactly?" I asked, not liking the whole 'Forbidden Mirror' part. "You know how when you look it a mirror everything's reversed?" My reflection asked, ignoring my question.

"Yeah?" I said still uncomfortable.

"Well the same goes for reflections, our appearances are identical, but our personalities are a bit...reversed." Now I was really nervous.

"I know that your biggest hope is that you'll save the world and your friends." My reflection said as she pulled the sheet off of the thing of the wall and revealed the mirror in the play house. I could see the play house, it looked dark and deserted and just creepy.

"Well," My reflection continued. "My biggest hope is to destroy all of that." And with that last threat she shoved me back into the mortal world.


End file.
